


Lovesick

by Jackfruit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, logan and roman are bros, logan is a gay disaster, my tags are still a mess, virgil is the only sane one here tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackfruit/pseuds/Jackfruit
Summary: Logan can't help but feel illogical feelings for Patton. This fact is not at all helped when he learns that Roman can quite literally smell when someone is lovesick, and apparently Logan stinks with it.





	Lovesick

Logan was miserable. So miserable, in fact, he allowed himself to do what he rarely indulged in. 

Being utterly, unbearably, dramatic.

He flopped down, face first, onto his bed and curled his arms around his pillow so he could scream into it. Roman would be proud if Logan ever told him of this event. Which he would rather die than do.

After letting the muffled sound escape the very depths of his soul, Logan released his pillow and rolled over, not wanting to suffocate himself. He took a deep, calming breath and felt the pillow under his head. He finally decided it was time to work out his dilema like the logical being he was.

He heard footsteps pounding down the hall, Roman’s booming laugh followed by Patton’s shrill giggles, and his carefully rewoven train of thought unraveled once more. Even just hearing the muffled squeals of joy from Patton seemed to knock everything off balance for him. Made him do impulsive, unreasonable things. Like scream into a pillow, apparently. He trailed his hands down his face, blowing out a loud breath.

Footsteps were pounding again, just one set this time, and they stopped in front of his door. Logan sat up just in time to see Roman, quite literally, kick his door down. He stood, hands on his hips, and a wild grin on his face.

“Roman, please, this is the sixth time this week,” Logan said, voice strained. Roman looked at the door and gave an apologetic shrug, waving his hand so the door would reattach itself to its hinges.

“Sorry, Windows Excel, but Patton wanted me to check on you,” Roman twisted gracefully and fell backward onto the bed next to Logan, raising an eyebrow at him. Logan tried extremely hard to will his flush away before Roman caught on. 

“Patton? Why did he want you to check on me?” he looked at Roman, who was wrinkling his nose and squinting his eyes. He suddenly jolted up off the bed and threw open Logan’s window, coughing into the the air.

“Roman, are you alright?” Logan asked in alarm, rushing over to his friend and rubbing his back. Roman nodded quickly, pulling his head back into the room. He closed his eyes, clearly trying to compose himself.

“I’m sorry, Logan,” he opened his eyes, a small smirk appearing on his lips, “you just  _ stink  _ of lovesickness.” Logan sputtered in shock, stumbling back away from Roman. 

“What? Roman, lovesickness is not a physical ailment, just a term given to someone who is hopelessly infatuated with someone else, therefore you can not smell it. Also, I am not- I do not have any romantic feelings for anyone!”

“Oh, Logan, you helpless dumby,” Roman looped an arm across his shoulders and pulled him close, spreading his other arm out in front of him, “You can’t smell it, but as Thomas’s romantic side,  _ I  _ get a whiff whenever someone in this hellhole of a brain likes someone. Like when Virgil had a huge crush on Gerard Way when we were 15? Ugh,” Roman shuddered at the memory. “Plus, it only goes away if they realize the person likes them back, or if their crush fades.” Logan pulled away, looking curious.

“Wait, so what does lovesickness smell like, exactly?” Logan put aside the fact Roman was accusing him of being in l- of being attracted to Pa- to someone in exchange for scientific curiosity.

“Mm it depends really,” Roman sat down on the edge of the bed again, kicking his feet against the floor, “it always has this kind of bitter tinge to it, like rotten eggs, but it’s also mixed with some really cheap cologne? It also has a few scents mixed in that reflect whoever’s got your heart flip-flopping all over. For example, yours is-” Roman sniffed the air, and Logan felt his blood run cold, “-chocolate chip cookies, fresh cut grass, and wine? That is...a very odd combination. I actually think it would smell nice if not for the rotten eggs and cologne.”

“Yes, well, as fascinating as that is, I think you should leave now,” Logan attempted to shove Roman out the door, but he didn’t budge. He appeared to be contemplating something, mumbling “Cookies...wine...grass,” under his breath, and while Roman wasn’t as smart as Logan, he wasn’t a complete idiot and Logan did not want to be within even two feet of him when-

“OH MY GOODNESS IS IT PATTON?”

“NO!”

“You  _ didn’t  _ call?” 

“GET OUT, DECEIT,” Logan was bright red as he watched the man in question smirk and sink back out. Roman grinned, pushing his hair back in a giddy sort of excitement that only ever appeared when Roman was thinking about romance.

“Oh, oh this is perfect! You two act like such an old married couple already! And you two could have the cutest dates. Like, stargazing with a picnic, or baking, or-”

“Shut up,” Logan said, voice even more bitter than he had been anticipating. Roman immediately stopped talking, looking at Logan a little like he was a kicked puppy. Logan squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It- it is not going to happen, Roman,” Logan said, voice soft. Roman made a confused sound in the back of his throat, and Logan elaborated, “You said yourself, you can tell when people have feelings for someone, and you have not seemed to notice any unusual- erm- scent, coming from Patton. Along with that, I am Logic. I do not have feelings.” Roman snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Okay, first, that ‘I’m Logic, I don’t feel things’ bullshit is getting real old, Lo. Second, just because he isn’t so stupid in love with you now, doesn’t mean we can’t convince him otherwise. And third, I will literally  _ die  _ if I have to sit next to you during movie night in three days because you somehow smell even stronger than Virgil’s Gerard Way crush.” Logan slowly nodded as he thought.

“You may be onto something.”

“Of course I am!”

“If we were to figure out how to make me both physically and emotionally appealing to Patton, then perhaps we can alternate his view of myself so he will become attracted to me in turn.” 

Roman blinked, “I think I understood that, so I’m gonna nod along.”

“Excellent, I will formulate a plan on how to do so. Meet me here tomorrow at 6:00 am, sharp.” Roman groaned.

“That’s so earlyyyyy.”

“Yes, but Patton will be downstairs making breakfast, so we will be unbothered by him until he is finished.” 

Roman groaned again, “the things I do for love!”

~~~

Logan heard a soft knock and he swung the door open, grabbing Roman by the collar and dragging him inside like a trapdoor spider would its prey. 

“Impatient, are we,” Roman yawned, sipping his coffee. He choked, presumably when he saw how disheveled Logan looked. Logan knew his hair was a mess and dark bags were stamped under his eyes; he knew Roman was staring at the papers that were taped to every way and some appeared to be attached here and there with string. To be honest, he had not even attempted to sleep, he was far too keyed up. 

“Okay, no,” Roman grabbed Logan’s wrist and dragged him out of his room. Logan immediately started to protest, but Roman shot him a look. He pulled Logan into his own room, shoving him down into the chair in front of his vanity. Logan watched as Roman rummaged around in a drawer, pulling out some various types of makeup Logan had never bothered to figure out the names of.

“You look awful,” Roman deadpanned, picking up a small tube and unscrewing the cap. The lid seemed to have a small sponge attached to a stick, and Roman immediately grabbed Logan by the chin, holding him still as he smeared the liquid under his eyes. He paused for a moment, before growing an expression that screamed ‘screw it’, and he started dotting points on Logan’s face. Logan decided to let it happen.

Roman put the lid back on the tube and watched as he took a oddly shaped sponge and started patting his face where he’d smeared makeup before. Logan could not hold back his curiosity any longer.

“What-”

“Concealer. I’m hiding your undereye bags and any blemishes. I might just do your entire face. After all, you mentioned that making Patton like you physically, as well as emotionally, correct?” Logan blinked a couple times before sighing in defeat, baring his face to Roman’s will.

Roman was applying something wet to the line of Logan’s lashes when he heard the door open. He tensed, thinking Patton had come in to inform them that breakfast was ready, but he relaxed again when he heard Virgil’s “What the f-”

“Hello, my one and only stormy night,” Roman put down whatever it was he was putting on Logan’s face, and Logan heard him plant a kiss on Virgil’s cheek. Logan gagged quietly.

“Hey to you too, babe. What the hell are you doing to Logan?” 

Roman sounded incredibly offended as he said, “Excuse you, I am making him  _ beautiful. _ ”

“Fine. Logan, why are you letting him do this?” Virgil asked. He heard his voice get closer, and heard Virgil rummaging around in one of Roman’s drawers. Logan heard Roman approach again and felt as Roman continued to apply makeup to Logan’s face.

“I just wanted to look nice,” Logan said, lie rolling off his tongue with a slight burn. He hoped Deceit would take a break for once and not appear to call him out. His prayers appeared to be answered, as Roman hummed in agreement.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now,” Roman said. Logan did so and watched as Virgil pulled out a small container and glared at Roman.

“You  _ did  _ take my eyeshadow!” Virgil accused. Roman shrugged helplessly, and Virgil stalked over to him, yanking him by the collar and crashing their lips together. Logan recoiled at the sudden PDA, but Roman simply closed his eyes and sighed. When Virgil pulled away, he looked extremely smug, and saluted to Logan before exiting.

“Odd reaction for someone who seemed so upset,” Logan said. Roman was still grinning like an idiot, and Logan really hoped Patton would not make him behave in such a foolish manner. It was then that Logan noticed it, and a smirk curled onto his face.

“Oh. That was a smart move.”

“What?”

“See for yourself,” Logan gestured at the mirror. Roman turned and got to see the dark, purple lipstick smeared all over his already done up face. He immediately began to screech, giving Logan the chance to turn his face away and snicker at his pain. Roman scowled and grabbed another tube, this one was like the concealer, but instead of a sponge the end had a brush. Roman held his face and carefully applied it to his lashes.

“There, you’re done. Go change your shirt while I fix this mess,” Roman gestured to the entirety of his own face. Logan raised a brow.

“Why do I have to change my shirt?” Roman wrinkled his nose and pointed at a red-colored stain.

“I can’t tell if that’s Crofters or blood, but either way it’s concerning, and I don’t even wanna know what that other stain is.”

“I tried combining marshmallow fluff and Crofters as a midnight snack.”

“Change. I have some dress shirts in my closet.” Logan sighed and rolled his eyes, walking into Roman’s closet and rummaging around until he found a plain, white dress shirt. He rolled up the sleeves and decided to swap his blue tie for a black one. Roman happened to have a full-length mirror in his closet, so Logan took a moment to admire himself. As much as he hated to admit it, Roman’s makeup job made him look  _ good.  _ Really, really good.

“Hey Roman,” Logan got a cold reminder of what he had to do as he heard Patton’s sweet, chipper voice. It was muffled by the closet door, but he could still make out what was being said, “tell Logan to get out of the closet, we don’t need to be in there again! Plus, it’s breakfast time!” Roman laughed, and Logan leaned his ear against the door, listening to soft footsteps leave. He immediately regretted that decision as Roman opened the closet door and Logan toppled out, just barely avoiding hitting the floor as Roman dove to catch him.

“Thank you, Roman.”

“No problem, I worked too hard on your face to let you get a broken nose.” Logan rolled his eyes and brushed himself off.

“Okay, you look hot. What’s the plan?” Roman leaned against the wall. Logan fidgeted with his glasses.

“We will go downstairs for breakfast, and when Patton goes to sit down I will get his chair for him, as it is good manners. Afterwards, I will engage him in discussions of things he enjoys.” Roman had a rather blank expression as Logan spoke, and when he finished he snorted.

“Really? That’s it? No romantic gestures? No over-the-top declarations of love?” Roman criticized 

“Ah, yes, because that went over so very well with Virgil. By the way, could you smell the lovesickness on him before you two got together, I am curious.” Roman’s face and ears went red.

“Well, okay yes,that was a nightmare, but I was excited! And yeah, I could, and before you ask: it was rotten eggs, cologne, roses, stone, and more cologne, but it was clearly more expensive,” Roman made a wild gesture, “whatever, we’ll try your plan, Alexa.”

“My name is Logan.”

“It was- ugh, nevermind.”

The pair valiantly trooped down the stairs and headed over to the table next to the kitchen. There was food already placed at each spot, but neither Patton nor Virgil were anywhere to be seen. Roman grumbled something about getting revenge on Virgil as soon as he saw him for the lipstick incident, but Logan was not really paying attention, too ner- too wor- too much anticipating Patton’s arrival.

He fiddled with his glasses and was considering how rude it would be to start eating now (Roman was already eating, and Logan wanted to get some of that Crofters before Roman inhaled it all) when he heard a giggle, followed by a deeper whisper. Logan looked up to see Virgil sink up into the room, throwing himself into his chair.

“There you are! How could you! My makeup took hours to do, and then you go and ruin it so I had to redo most of i-” Virgil rolled his eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“My lipstick is dry now, don’t worry your royal dorkness,” Virgil pulled out his phone and started typing something. Logan felt himself growing restless again.

“Virgil do you know where-”

“Here I am! Sorry, kiddos!” Logan swore he saw a tiny smirk on Virgil’s lips as he stood, turning to face Patton and put his plan into motion.

“Good m-” his brain cut himself off like the traitor it was, short circuiting. Patton beamed at Logan and delicately slid into his chair. Logan could not turn to look at him, he would probably catch on fire. Maybe he was hallucinating. Curse past him for foregoing a regular sleeping pattern. Maybe-

“Holy moly, Patton? Is that a friggin skirt?” Roman said, and yup, this was real. Logan was going to die 

“Mhm!” Patton sounded chipper as ever, unaffected by Logan’s reaction, “Virge said we were all doing makeup today, so he did mine so I felt all fancy and wanted to put on something nice.” Logan finally composed himself enough to turn around. Sure enough, Patton clearly had some makeup on his face. His eyelids shimmered and were lined, his lashes were even longer and darker than usual. There was probably more makeup, but Virgil had made it look so natural Logan could not really tell.

He decided that Virgil really was evil, and also that if he survived, he would personally strangle the man. He tried to portray this fact with his eyes, to which Virgil grinned sharply, and mouthed something that looked suspiciously like, “chaotic neutral, baby.”

Logan was about to attempt to sit and try and make conversation with Patton, as originally planned, when Roman swooped over, taking him by the arm.

“Excuse me, you two, but I just remembered I need to restart my computer,” he dragged Logan from the room, and the second Patton was out of sight and earshot, Logan felt the illogicalities hit him at full force.

“Oh my God, I can’t do this Roman!” Logan’s voice was two octaves too high, and he ran his hands through his hair, “he’s wearing a skirt, Roman. A skirt. Plus, his makeup? Your boyfriend is the devil, and I hope he gets either hit by a bus, or cuddled to death by you. Actually, make that both. Holy shit.” Roman pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You know, this would be hilarious if your stench wasn’t giving me a headache. Okay, so that plan clearly isn’t going to work. Take a deep breath, we’ll figure it out,” Roman’s voice grew soft as he put his hands on Logan’s shoulders. Logan inhaled sharply through his nose, blowing it out through his mouth.

“Right. You are correct. Okay, it appears we must move onto plan 2,” Roman raised a brow at him.

“Don’t you mean plan B?” Logan smirked, feeling confidence return once more.

“That implies I only have 26 plans.”

“Oh my God.”

~~~

“I am going to die,” Roman said, hanging upside down off of Logan’s bed. Logan turned to face him, throwing his hands up into the air.

“ _ You  _ are going to die? I am the one who has to deal with this whole thing!” his room was an even bigger mess than it had been that morning. It was now midnight, and 37 attempted plans, 8 cups of coffee, and 4 jars of Crofters later, Roman and Logan were still no closer to their goal. It seemed that each plan was more dramatic and stupid then the last, which made sense because Logan thought the first plan was going to work, so did not put much faith in any plans after 5.

“Yes, but I have to deal with your disgusting smell,” Roman retorted. Logan scoffed.

“How I smell is not my fault. Do not blame me for the fact you can apparently smell when someone is attracted to someone else.” Roman groaned, loudly, and fell off the bed, pushing himself into a sitting position and eyeing Logan warily.

“Look, I can’t believe I’m the one saying this to  _ you,  _ but you seriously need to go to bed. You get crabby when you’re running on less than 8 hours of sleep.”

“I am  _ not  _ crabby!”

“He said, crabbily. I’m going to go sleep as well. Clearly, we both need it.” Roman stood and rolled his shoulders, “see you tomorrow. Preferably, not at 6:00 am. Farewell!” with that, Roman dramatically sunk out. 

Logan huffed and flopped into his desk chair, arms crossed. Okay, so maybe he was a  _ little  _ crabby. He got up and changed into his pajamas- just a plain black shirt and his boxers- and was about to climb into bed when he heard something very muffled from downstairs, followed by another muffled sound. Despite the fact they were in a person’s brain, and therefore incapable of being robbed, Logan decided to check anyway in case Deceit was trying to steal his Crofters, or something.

As he got closer to the living room, he could more clearly hear the television playing a familiar tune. Sure enough, when he finally saw the T.V. he could see  _ The Magic School Bus  _ playing (the original, not the rather terrible Netflix version). 

“Mmm on The Magic School Bus,” a soft voice hummed. Logan padded over to the couch and leaned over.

“Patton?” Patton shrieked in surprise, putting a hand over his chest. He quickly moved the hand to over his mouth, giggling a bit.

“Oh! Goodness, Lo, you surprised me. People can’t sneak up on me like that, and you’re usually asleep by now.” Logan carefully made his way to the front of the couch and sat down on the opposite side of Patton.

“Yes, well, Roman was aiding me in a project I wish to complete,” Logan said, “and I would like to get it done as soon as possible.” Patton said nothing for a moment, simply tilting his head in Logan’s direction.

“What kind of project?” Patton inquired. Logan’s heart rate picked up. Patton frowned and shook his head, “nah, doesn’t matter. Wanna watch some good ol’  _ Magic School Bus  _ with me? Logan would have normally found Patton changing topics suddenly worrying, but since it helped Logan avoid having to come up with a lie on what his project was, he let it slide (plus, it was usually with important lies like this that Deceit would pop in and ruin everything).

“I was about to head to bed,” his gaze slid over to Patton, who had a cheek pressed into his palm, looking at Logan with such a strange expression on his face. It reminded Logan of the time Roman had taken a picture of Logan in the middle of solving a puzzle. Was he something Patton felt the need to solve?

“I mean, I suppose one episode would not hurt…” Patton’s expression shifted into a beaming grin.

“Great!” he immediately scooted into Logan’s space and nuzzled against his side. Logan froze as Patton adjusted, throwing a leg across Logan’s lap before he finally stopped squirming. Logan was tense another moment before his body decided that this was not a bad sensation, and he unwillingly melted against the warmth. Patton’s cheek was squished against his neck, and he could feel every breath against his skin. _ Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale _ . His hair tickled under his chin.

Logan tried to pay attention to the show, but Patton was so warm, so very soft, and his breathing was such a soothing rhythm.  _ Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.  _ He felt his consciousness slowly begin to melt away, his own breathing going from matching Patton’s, to slowing down. He could still hear the show, but he could no longer process what was being said. Seconds from drifting off entirely, he felt the warmth move. No, unacceptable. He lunged out sleepily with his arm, hooking his arm around it and pulling it close again. 

A murmuring, and something pushing at his arm momentarily, before the warmth settled in next to him again. Logan let exhaustion overtake his final senses.

~~~

Logan groaned as he blinked his eyes open. His back ached, which made sense as he realized he was on the couch, not in his own bed. He thought about the night before, realizing he had fallen asleep on Patton. That kicked his senses into high gear, making him shoot straight up. A blanket was draped across him, and someone had stuck a pillow under his neck. It did not take Sherlock to figure out who.

“Morning Logan,” Virgil said gruffly, waddling past to go retrieve his coffee. Logan put his face in his hands and let out a tiny, muffled scream. Virgil apparently had better hearing than Logan remembered, because he paused and turned back around, shuffling over to Logan and sitting next to his feet.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Virgil asked. Logan looked over the back of the couch into the kitchen, but Patton wasn’t there.

“Yeah, he’s getting changed. He apparently fell asleep down here so he couldn’t set his alarm and only woke up when I first came downstairs,” Logan was internally murdering his already semi-dead body.

“I’m an idiot,” Logan grumbled, flopping backwards. Virgil smirked a bit.

“Wow, Thomas’s Logic? An idiot? How will that poor man ever live now?” Logan glared at him and Virgil put his hands in front of him in a peaceful gesture.

“Okay, but seriously, what’s the matter? I want my boyfriend back, but you seem to have stolen him for the past day and a half.” Logan laid back and stared at the ceiling.

“I- I like Patton,” Logan muttered. It sounded so...childish, when put that way. Virgil, instead of being a supportive comrade, snorted. Logan shot up again.

“Wow, really? Did you know water is wet? The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell? No offense, Logan, but you suck at hiding your feelings about as much as you suck at having them.” Logan crossed his arms across his chest and hunched down in an almost defensive position, causing Virgil to snap into action.

“Hey, none of that now,” Virgil yanked Logan’s arms apart, gripping his wrists tightly, “so you like Patton, yes, yes. Why haven’t you told him yet?” Logan looked away, trying to do anything but meet Virgil’s gaze.

“He does not like me back,” Logan said carefully. Virgil let go of his wrists, and when Logan looked at his face, his eyes were wide and he was working his jaw.

“He- you-  _ oh my God,”  _ it was Virgil’s turn to put his face in his hands, “okay, stay here, I’m not caffeinated enough for this,” he stood and stomped into the kitchen. Logan could hear him very loudly put his mug down as he poured his coffee. He returned, gently putting the coffee on the floor by his feet, before he took a deep breath through his nose, closing his eyes.

He opened his eyes, “You were correct when you said you were an idiot,” Logan blinked a couple times, not quite expecting that. He was not expecting what came next either.

“If Patton doesn’t like you, then Roman still hates my guts,” with the dramatic irony only Logan’s sitcom of a life seemed to have, Roman sashayed in and kissed Virgil on the cheek, producing a rose from thin air.

“For you, my dark flower,” Roman said sweetly. Virgil rolled his eyes, but there was a genuine smile curled onto his lips.

“Thanks for proving my point, you massive dork. Now get out of here, I’m lecturing Logan,” Roman looked at Logan and winked.

“Yikes, good luck, buddy,” and he was gone as soon as he arrived. Virgil put the rose on the floor next to his coffee.

“As I was saying, Logan, Patton has feelings for you too. So, why haven’t you just talked to him about it? That is the logical solution, after all.” Logan shook his head.

“I normally would, but along with the fact Patton makes me do rather illogical things, Roman informed me he doesn’t like me back.” Virgil blinked, a sour expression on his face.

“Roman? Seriously? I thought he’d be fucking delighted.”

“Oh, he was,” Logan said, tracing patterns on his knee, “but he said he can smell lovesickness on people, and he hasn’t scented it on Patton. That must mean he does not share the same feelings as I do.” Virgil looked at Logan for another moment, before grabbing his hand and dragging him up.

“W- Virgil, what are-” Virgil sunk down, taking Logan with him as a prisoner. They both resurfaced in Patton’s room, and Logan was immediately hit with a weird, surprised sensation. Virgil groaned and stumbled a bit.

“Okay, I officially hate that whole rising up thing. I’m gonna have a headache all day,” Patton looked up from where he was sitting on his bed, looking through a box of some kind.

“Virgil? Logan? What’re-” Virgil shoved Logan at Patton, causing him to stumble a bit. 

“You,” Virgil pointed at Logan, “talk. Neither of you leave until you figure shit out, okay? I’m out,” Virgil salluted and sunk back out, leaving Logan and Patton alone. The silence was thick, and Logan felt nerves in his stomach that reflected across the room.

“Um, what- what’s in the box?” Logan asked, trying to avoid the topic. Patton was not buying it. He put a few trinkets into the box and slid the entire thing under his bed. He stood and walked so that he was at the foot of his bed, crossing his arms and giving Logan an expecting look.

“Okay. Okay,” Logan pre-prepared to put his shattered heart back together, “Patton I- throughout the- recently- I. Goddamnit, I having feelings for you Patton! I might even love you. I- I don’t know! You make me feel things I’ve never felt before, you make my heart feel weird! I don’t know how else to say it. I know you don’t share my feelings, but I-” Patton cut him off with a gentle hand against his wrist. The room was pulsing with an alarmed feeling.

“Logan? Who told you I didn’t love you back?” Patton’s voice was quiet. Logan felt his throat tighten. He swallowed, trying to rid some of the dryness.

“Roman- Roman can smell love on a person.”

“Can he?” Patton blinked, looking at Logan like he was a puzzle again. Logan thought back, a tiny frown on his lips.

“Well, he called it lovesickness-”

“And did he say everyone who is in love smells that way?”

“He said that- that everyone in the mind palace smells like lovesickness when they have feelings for someone, and-” Logan furrowed his brow, trying to remember his exact wording, “-and that the smell only goes away if the feelings fade, or if the person knows the object of their affection likes them as well.” A smile curled across Patton’s lips.

“Logan. I’m Thomas’s heart, his feelings,” he let his hand slip from Logan’s wrist into Logan’s own hand, squeezing lightly, “similar to how Roman can smell lovesickness, I can sense the feelings of everyone here. The reason Roman couldn’t smell lovesickness on me? It’s because I’ve known you’ve liked me as long as you have. Maybe even longer.”

Logan’s jaw dropped, and he stared at Patton. He had a playful, excited smile on his face. He knew. He knew this whole time. Logan changed his mind, Virgil was a friggin saint compared to Patton.

“Why-”

“Why didn’t I tell you? I wanted you to figure it out yourself. Logan, you’re a wonderful, wonderful person- which is why I love you- and very smart, but when it comes to feelings, you are as dense as a rock. I felt like if I confessed to you instead of vice versa, you wouldn’t’ve really taken the time to think about your own feelings.” 

Logan wanted to protest, but he could not do so. Instead, he found himself staring at Patton’s lips, still curled up in delight. Despite knowing, despite feeling the same, Patton had not acted on his feelings. 

“May I kiss you, Patton,” the room buzzed with excitement.

“Please do.”

Logan leaned in, pressing their lips together. They fit together perfectly, heart and mind, pull and push. Patton landed on his bed, and Logan hovered over him, pulling away to breathe. Patton was laughing and smiling, and Logan felt that illogicality wash over him again, and he decided to listen to the urge to place little kisses all across Patton’s face. His cheeks, his nose, his forehead. Patton laughed, wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck, and Logan finally stopped his merciless attack on Patton’s face to lightly kiss his lips again. Patton pulled him closer, increasing pressure, and-

The door opened, “OH GROSS,” Patton let go of Logan’s neck, letting him turn to look at Virgil, who had his hand slapped across his eyes.

“You and Roman literally make out in the middle of the living room,” Logan retaliated. Virgil shook his head.

“Yeah, but this is like catching your parents making out. Ugh, you wouldn’t understand. I made pancakes, Roman helped. And by helped I mean I made him stand to the side the entire time so he wouldn’t ruin them. I’m leaving now. If you guys aren’t down in, like, five minutes I’m eating all the pancakes.” Virgil turned to leave, but paused for a second, hand on the door handle.

“Guys?”

“Yeah, Virge?” Patton asked.

“Congrats,” with that, he closed the door behind him. Logan looked at Patton, face still flushed.

“So,” Logan said, “how badly did you want pancakes?” Patton smirked.

“He was bluffing, he’ll save us some.”

“Excellent,” Logan smirked back, swooping down to kiss him again. 

~~~

 

“Where’s Virgil?” Logan asked, adjusting his glasses. Roman looked up from where he was washing the dishes.

“He said something about needing to bleach his eyes, but I assume he just went to brood in his room. Why?” Roman dried off his hands on a towel.

“I wanted to thank him for his advice. Though, I suppose this is alright. I wanted to thank you as well,” Roman gave a mock gasp.

“The great Logan? Thanking me? Pardon me while I swoon,” Roman teased, causing Logan to snort.

“Sorry, I am a taken man,” Roman leaned against the counter.

“Oh yeah, I noticed that! I mean, Virgil told me as well, but you don’t stink anymore. Congrats on that.”

“Gee, thanks, though I think the only one suffering from me smelling like lovesickness was you.” Roman shrugged in a sort of, ‘you got me there’ way.

“Seriously, though, I’m happy for you,” Logan heard footsteps down the stairs. Patton’s giggles followed by Virgil’s laugh. Logan smiled softly.

“I’m happy too.”


End file.
